Child of the Fox
by Dracona In Volata
Summary: The child of Naruto and Hinata, Uzumaki Haruka is the first of the Uzumaki clan. Powerful like both her parents, she earned her father's knack for trouble, and her mother's beauty, she has a long journey ahead of her.
1. Prologue

A/N: If you are such a die-hard naruto fan that you argue about Dattebayo versus Believe it, do not read this. I will be using the phrase Believe it, not Dattebayo in this fic. Also, this is my first naruto fic, please review, and let me know what you think.

_**Prologue:**_

_My dreams are what have always driven me, my ambitions. I longed for the position of Hokage, and still I hope to reach it one day. But today my greatest dream is coming true. And I almost can't believe it._ A young man with blonde hair was sitting in the hallway of his own home, head on his knees as he wrung his hands nervously in front of him. Every once in a while a yell or other sound would come from the room nearby, and he would stand up quickly, pace a bit, before sitting down once again.

The door opened and a young woman came out, her hair was long and light pink and she wore the uniform of a medical nin of Konoha. Her hands looked like they had dried blood on him.

Naruto stood up quickly at the sight of the blood.

"Relax, Naruto." Sakura said. "She's alright. Babies don't come easily. And this one is almost as stubborn as you."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "How much longer, Sakura?"

Sakura shrugged. "We'll see. I'll let you know, Naruto. Don't be so impatient. But I just came out to let you know you don't need to worry. Hinata is doing fine." She said, turning and going back into the room.

Naruto began pacing, unable to sit still. _I want so much to be in there with my wife right now as she delivers our first child. But the women won't let me go in there. I guess there's a reason for that, considering the blood I just saw on Sakura's hands. But I want to know that Hinata is alright! I want to see my child when they are born. The beginning of the Uzumaki clan._

_"She will be alright, She is strong." _came a familiar voice in the mind of Naruto, that of the Kyuubi.

_I know she is, but I cannot help but worry._

_"So I noticed. Just relax. She is in good hands...well... adequate hands."_ The fox's voice seemed to have a bitter taste in it, which made sense, he never had liked Sakura much, though he knew she was talented. The fox had taken a liking to Hinata a long time ago, the day she had taught him and Naruto to work together.

"You alright, Naruto?"

Naruto looked over to see an all too familiar man walking towards him calmly, his headband still covering his left eye as it always had. "Kakashi-Sensai? What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard that Hinata was in labor and knew you would be worried, and might welcome the company."

Naruto nodded. "I could use someone to keep my mind off of it. Though Sakura said she was doing well."

Kakashi nodded. "What are you going to name it?"

"We don't know yet. She wanted to wait to find out if the child would be a boy or girl first." Naruto smirked at Kakashi. "How's Tsunade?"

"Why is it you ask me that every time I see you?"

Naruto laughed. "I'm still surprised by how things turned out."

"Yeah, you looked like a moron as usual at the wedding."

Naruto shrugged. "What ever you say, 'uncle.'"

Kakashi stared at Naruto for a moment. "What did you just call me?"

Naruto laughed. "What? Didn't you know that's what the kid will be calling you?"

"Please tell me your joking."

Naruto gave him a cheeky grin. "Believe it."

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned and saw Sakura in the doorway. "What is it?"

Sakura smiled. "You can come in now."

Naruto practically ran past Sakura into the bedroom, and saw Hinata laying on the bed, looking exhausted, sweat seemed to have been pouring down her face, though it had stopped now. He sat down beside her, and saw she held a small child in her arms, a young girl. Naruto smiled at her and kissed his wife on the forehead. "Did you ever decide what you wanted to call her?"

Hinata smiled at him with tired eyes. "Haruka. Uzumaki Haruka."

Naruto nodded. "I like it." he said. "I love you." He kissed his wife on the lips.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow. Five reviews in the first couple hours of posting, that's a first for me. I'm glad to know you all read it and liked it. I am sorry that it was rushed, it's my first fanfic in a year, all my others are no longer on here. Not to mention, I wanted to see what people would think of the idea before I went too far with it. Well, without further ado, here is the next part.

**_Chapter One_**:

_"Naruto, I know you wanted to save him, but it couldn't be done. He betrayed his friends, I had no other choice." _

_Naruto, a Chuunin, was on his knees, his fists clenched in anger, the body of Uchiha Sasuke was before him, his blood stained the ground as it seemed the Chidori had silenced him. "But... he was one of us... he was a member of Team Seven, he should not have been murdered!"_

_Kakashi sighed, but didn't say a word. It was obvious he was weary from his fight with Sasuke, blood running down his right arm where Sasuke's sword had run through his shoulder. "There was no other choice, Naruto." Kakashi sighed. "I am sorry, Naruto." He pulled his forehead protector down over his Sharingan eye, and turned to walk away._

_"...Naruto?" came the quiet voice of Hinata behind him. Several others were standing nearby, including Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. But they seemed to be following Kakashi, and their Sensai, Yuhi Kurenai who was also there. Hinata and Naruto were soon left alone. "Naruto?"_

_"I promised to bring him back."_

_"You couldnt' do it because you are weak!" came the voice of the Kyuubi. Naruto turned and found himself before the sealed gate, the Kyuubi before his eyes. "Had you used my power...!"_

_"Had I used your power I would have killed him instead of Kakashi! I cannot do that!"_

_"So much hate. You two should work together, not argue. Only then could you two both live in peace and harmony." came a quiet voice._

_The Kyuubi stared down in shock and surprise as Hinata's hand touched his nose, and she pet the side of his muzzle. "Who..."_

_"Hinata?" Naruto stared at Hinata in surprise. "How?"_

_"Ah. I see the eyes now, You are of the Hyuuga family." the Kyuubi said almost in admiration._

_"I am." Hinata took a deep, shaky breath before speaking again. "And I am here to help you, and Naruto. If the seals are truly broken, neither of you can survive." Her hands never moved from the Kyuubi's nose or muzzle as she spoke, the Kyuubi watched in wonder as she spoke to him so gently. "If you leave him, he dies, and if you leave him, the ninja of our village will destroy you. If you two work together, become at least allies, if not friends, then both of you will survive."_

_"Why try to help, young one?" the Kyuubi spoke, his tone almost a touch gentler than before._

_"Because I care about Naruto too much for him to be destroyed. To look after him, it seems I have to look after you too."_

_Naruto stared at Hinata. "Hinata..."_

Naruto smiled to himself as he sat at the table, eating ramen. The memory, though sad because of Sasuke's death, was one of his happiest. After that day, Hinata helped him and the Kyuubi to become allies and then friends. The Kyuubi had even come to value Hinata, knowing how much Naruto cared for her, and he even came to care about her well-being. A fact that was most obvious in the final fight against Orochimaru.

_Naruto ran as fast as he could. Orochimaru was in the woods outside of Konoha. He knew that Tsunade and Kakashi had already been sent to deal with him. But had heard bad reports, and was on his way. When he arrived, he was shocked at what he was seeing. Kakashi was out cold on the ground, blood running from several wounds. Tsunade was bent over him, tending to his wounds, Naruto would later find out he suffered from broken ribs. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were there. Kiba and Shino also seemed to be out, Hinata was trying to fight Orochimaru, with Rock Lee helping her. _

_Naruto landed just in time to see Hinata get thrown back. "No!" He ran to her, knowing that Rock Lee would be able to handle himself. Hinata was still alive, but badly hurt. _

_"He will face our wrath!" the Kyuubi inside him roared._

_Naruto looked at Orochimaru as Rock Lee was thrown back. "I'm gonna kill you!" he roared, taking off after him._

That was the day that Naruto, and the Kyuubi, killed Orochimaru. The actions of the day caused him to be awarded the rank of Jounin, the rank he still held to this day.

Naruto went for another bite of ramen, after staring off into space as his mind wandered the past. And he noticed someone staring at him from across the table. "Haruka..."

The young twelve year old girl giggled and hid under the table, before peeking over it again. Naruto could see her dark hair, which was short and actually spiked up. Her eyes looked similar to her mother's, but she did not have the Byakugan. Her eyes were not white, but silver. Like her father, she had light marks across her face, almost like whiskers. Right now her eyes glinted with mishief like her father's often did.

"What are you up to?"

"Mom's walking me to the academy soon. It's my first day." Haruka replied happily.

Hinata walked up behind her. "That it is, and you'll be late if you keep bothering your father. Come on." She led Haruka away, smiling at Naruto as she left.

Naruto sighed. "I bet she won't be the handful I was." He thought for a minute. "Hinata? Who is her instructor out there now anyway?"

"Nara Shikamaru." She said as the door shut.

Naruto laughed. "I almost feel bad for him." Then Naruto had a thought. He hadn't seen his youngest child, a nine year old boy named Daiki, in a little while. "He'll probably try to attack me later... as usual. Whenever he thinks I'll least expect it."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. I never expected this story to do so well. Thanks. :D

_**Chapter Two:**_

"Haruka, if you want, I don't have to go with you." Hinata looked down at her daughter, who shook her head almost violently at the idea. _How is it she's as shy as I was... yet as unpredictable as her father?_ "Well, come on then." Hinata led the way, Haruka was following closely. It wasn't long until she reached the room where Haruka would be for her classes, and Shikamaru was at the door, greeting students. He nodded at Hinata and Haruka when he saw them. "Here she is, Shikamaru." Hinata said, forcing Haruka to stand in front of her. "Uzumaki Haruka, my daughter."

Shikamaru nodded and looked down at Haruka, his hands in his pockets. "You'll be learning a lot here." he said. "You ready?"

Haruka nodded, her eyes wide as she stared up at Shikamaru. "Yes, Sensai."

Shikamaru nodded again. "You can go on in if you like, seats aren't assigned. If anyone upsets you or something, you let me know, understand?"

Haruka nodded again, and ran into the classroom.

"She's as shy as you used to be I see." he said to Hinata, keeping an eye on Haruka.

Hinata shook her head. "Not really. Don't get used to it, she's more like her father than anything." She turned to leave. "I have to head back though, it was good seeing you again, Shikamaru." she said.

Shikamaru sighed. "Great, just what I need. A Naruto clone to terrorize my classroom." he murmured. When the rest of the students had finally arrived, he walked back inside and saw Haruka sitting off by herself. There was someone at the same table as her, but she had moved her chair as far away as she could. _Strange..._

Haruka remained quiet, staring out the window as students gathered. She simply ignored those who tried to say hi. She had been so excited about the academy, but already she felt nervous about all these strange new people.

Meanwhile, Naruto was enjoying his newspaper just as a shurikan tore right through it and whizzed past his ear. With a sigh he laid down the newspaper, folding it neatly and disappeared, reappearing behind his young son, Daichi, in a flutter of leaves. "You missed."

"Damn it!"

Naruto smacked him upside the head. "Watch your language."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

The sun. Hokage Mountain. Other buildings. Painted roofs. The sky. The moving village folk and ninja below. Uzumaki Haruka only noticed these things, staring out the window of the classroom. She hardly heard what was being taught until she heard a thump on the front of her desk. She jumped and stared at the hand now on her desk, following up the arm to the shoulder and the face. "S-Sensai..."

"You've been staring out that window the entire class." Shikamaru said with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I'm sorry, Sensai." Haruka looked down at her hands.

"I will be letting your parents know immediately."

"Of course, Sensai."

Shikamaru looked down at her. _Nothing like Naruto or even Hinata. Or is this just the calm before the storm?_ He thought to himself.

* * *

It seemed like days, not hours, before Haruka was out of class. Shikamaru would later say he never even saw her leave, she left the room so fast. She wanted to be home as quickly as possible.

But the first thing she saw when she got there, was a strange sight indeed. Her father was packing a backpack obviously for a mission, and her mother stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall, it was obvious tears had run down her face. "Mother? What's wrong?" Haruka asked innocently.

Hinata looked down at her daughter a moment. "It's nothing, hon."

"Why's dad packing?"

"He just has a mission to go on, he'll be gone awhile." Hinata answered, walking down the hall and turning towards her and Naruto's room, not even glancing at her husband.

Naruto turned and watched her walk down the hall, sighing heavily.

"Why does this mission have mommy upset?" Haruka asked, pulling out the chair by her father and standing on it to look her father in the eyes.

Naruto looked over at his daughter a moment, chewing on his lower lip as if trying to decide whether or not to tell her the full story. "Your mother is upset... because of how dangerous this mission is..." he said carefully. _She's a student, she needs to know the truth, be prepared if the worst happens..._

"What do you mean?"

"Well hon, I'm going with a team that's been put together specially for this. There are two represenatives from several villages, some of them I know. Myself and Haruno Sakura will be there to represent Konoha's interests. There are two from Kumo who I haven't met before. From Suna there is Tenmari and a nin I haven't met, I think they called him Syavolk Kioshi..."

"What's so dangerous?"

"Well that I can't really tell you, too detailed." Naruto said with a slight smile. "But train hard while I'm gone, okay?" He ruffled her hair.

Haruka wrinkled her nose at him and swat at his hand for ruffling her hair. "I will I will." she said.

"Alright, I'll be back when I can." He kissed her lightly on the nose before going and saying his goodbyes to Hinata, and leaving the home.

Haruka had no idea how long her father would really be gone.

A/N: Thanks for all the support! Sorry this is short again, but I finally got some inspiration for this. Hope you like. Also, the mention of Syavolk Kioshi, he's a character created by a friend of mine from a Naruto Role Play I was on. He belongs to Ninjoc, not to me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

The campfire flickered and crackled with life as Uzumaki Naruto stared into the flames. He looked around at his companions. Temari had several scratches along her left arm, just as Naruto did on his face and chest. The two silent Kumo representatives were off in their tent, so Naruto didn't know if they were even hurt at all. Sakura was sound asleep beside him, exhausted and dangerously low on Chakra. Across the fire from him sat the other Suna nin, Syavolk Kioshi, a wolf laying beside him. Naruto found the fellow strange and extremely untrusting. He had yellow wolf like eyes and his left arm was completely bandaged, Naruto had noticed during the day's fight it was actually some sort of puppet arm. But there were no secrets about it like a puppeteer's arm. _I wonder what happened but I know better than to ask him._ The wolf was apparently named Tetsuo, and though both were untrusting, they had shown a great deal of skill in the past fight.

One of the enemies had been a nin of Otogakure, Naruto guessed she had to be above Jounin level, as she had killed one of their number with an obviously forbidden jutsu that tore the soul right out of the user's chest. Their other enemy had escaped, a strong dark haired youth with a cougar companion. Thinking of this enemy, Naruto's eyes wandered to one of the two Kirigakure representatives, a young girl by the name of Riko, and her cougar companion stretched out beside her. "You knew him?" he asked her quietly.

Riko, a young girl with long blonde hair looked at him. "Yes." She said simply. "I have been charged by my clan to make sure he dies after all he's done."

"Why you?" Naruto asked curiously. "I mean… you look to be only around the genin level…"

Riko stared off into the trees. "He's my older brother."

* * *

Haruka sat at her window, staring out at the falling rain in a rather forlorn looking manner.

"Haruka? Why don't you come in the dining room? Supper is ready." Hinata looked at her daughter with a slightly worried expression.

"How much longer will he be gone? It's been two months…"

"I know. And I'm sorry, I don't know when he'll be back, come on, it's time to eat." Hinata left the doorway, and soon she could be heard trying to wrestle an early desert from her younger child.

Haruka didn't move, suddenly sitting up as she thought she saw something in the rain, the shadow of a man who seemed to be coming towards their home. "He's home…" she breathed, running from her room quickly and out the front door.

"Haruka!"

Haruka paid her mother no mind as she ran down the path. But she didn't see him. Ignoring the rain soaking through her clothes she walked further, turning the corner and glancing around. Something seemed strange. But thoughts of going back came all too late when she felt arms around her suddenly and she was pulled into an alley, a hand over her mouth.

* * *

"What?!" Naruto stared in shock. "They expect for you to kill your own brother?"

Riko looked at him and nodded. "It's the responsibility of a family to deal with their own problems. My father died a while ago, my mother and little sisters were killed by my brother, by Ryoku. I am the only one left in my direct family line who is capable of taking care of him. And so it is up to myself and Takai to see it done." As she spoke she ran a hand across the powerful and muscular back of the cougar that lay beside her.

Naruto shook his head. "But you're so young."

"What does age have to do with any of it?" Riko stated. "I have to do this to save my family the humiliation. My family is the bloodline family to the heirs of the clan, a position that waits for me when this mission is over. This is nothing, nothing but a simple job."

_I did so much when I was younger too… but her own brother? It would take such a strong person to be able to do such a thing and come out of it unscathed. And she's only a genin. That man seemed so much stronger, she'll die if she goes up against him._ Naruto's hands balled into fists as he stared into the flames once more. _Next time we come across him, he won't be escaping._ Naruto didn't notice the odd look Syavolk Kioshi was giving him, before Kioshi bent his head low to converse with the wolf.

A/N: Good grief I stink at making chapters longer… Sorry… But I'm writing these at four and five in the morning. I hope you like the update anyway, I'm still smoothing out the rougher plot bunnies, so bear with me.


End file.
